pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids Station Idents (2008-2013)
These were the station idents used from 2008-2013. These idents are still used on some stations. Station List Iowa Public TV: Skipping Rocks, Dragonflies KACV in Amarillo: Airplane KLRU in Austin: Cave KLVX in Las Vegas: Skipping Rocks KUAT in Tuscon: Beach, Bathtub, Binoculars, Cave, Boxing, Orbit, Sunrise, Picnic KVCR in Palm Springs/San Bernadino (Los Angeles): Skipping Rocks, Picnic, Sunrise New Jersey Network/New Jersey TV: Beach, Bathtub, Cave, Boxing, Orbit, Airplane, Sunrise, Skipping Rocks Vermont Public Television: Skipping Rocks WCMU in Traverse City: Cave WGBH in Boston: Boxing, Bathtub, Pine Trees, Safari, Grand Canyon, Cave, Binoculars WGBY in Springfield, MA: Skipping Rocks, Dot Collecting Rocks WHYY in Philadelphia: Airplane, Cave, Skipping Rocks, Dot and The Binoculars WLIW in Garden City (New York City): Airplane WNED in Buffalo: Boxing WNET in New York City: Bathtub, Boxing, City WTTW in Chicago: Skipping Rocks, City, Biplane WVIZ in Cleveland: Skipping Rocks, Fireflies WYES in New Orleans: Beach, Bathtub, Skipping Rocks, Boxing, Binoculars Idaho Public Television: Beach, Bathtub, Skipping Rocks, Boxing, Biplane, Rocketship, Sunrise, Picnic, Cave WPBT in Miami: Countryside, Local Louisiana Public Broadcasting: Countryside, Camping, Swampy Cave, Hot Air Balloon and Rabbits, Penguins, Underwater, Bugs, Moose WSKG/WSKA in Binghamton/Elmira: Swampy Cave WFWA in Fort Wayne: Campsite, Beachsite, Swamp, Underwater, Moose, Fireflies, Pine Trees WKNO in Memphis: Beachsite, Pine Trees, Local KQED/KQET/KQEH in San Francisco: Fireflies, Pine Trees, City, Bugs, Beachsite, Underwater WETA in Washington: Pine Trees, Message in a Bottle, Dragonflies, Bugs, Desert, Moon, Swamp, City, Hot Air Balloon and Rabbits, Underwater, Safari, Beachsite, WLJT in Jackson: Dragonflies, Dot and The Leaves, Dot and The Binoculars, Dot and the Butterflies, Slide West Virginia Public Broadcasting: Snowy Mountain, Desert, Underwater, Swamp, Message in a Bottle, Grand Canyon, Bugs, Train, Countryside, Safari, Woods, Oregon Public Broadcasting: Lighthouse, Underwater, Swamp, Woods, South Carolina Educational Television (ETV): Beachsite, Pine Trees, Swamp, WNPT in Nashville: Local Alabama Public Television: Dot Collecting Rocks Georgia Public Broadcasting: Dot in the Rain, Dot Collecting Rocks, WCTI in Chattanooga: Local South Oregon Public Television (SOPTV): Dot and The Leaves. KCET (Now Independent) in Los Angeles: Dot and The Binoculars, Dragonflies WBGU in Bowling Green (Ohio): Kentucky Educational Network: WOSU in Columbus: Local WSRE in Pensacola: Local Rocky Mountain PBS: WCTE in Cookeville: Local WETP/WKOP in Sneedville/Knoxville: Binoculars, Pine Trees, Cave, Woods, PBA30 in Atlanta: Local KERA in Dallas: WCNY in Syracuse/Utopia: Local KNPB in Reno: Road, Local WJCT in Jacksonville: Swamp, Dot and the Butterflies, University of North Carolina Television (UNC-TV): Local WKAR in East Lansing: Local KVIE in Sacramento: Desert, Swampy Cave, Countryside KSMQ in Southern Minnesota/Northern Iowa: Train Event Idents Beach Dash inspects a shell that has a crab in it that grabs onto his nose. Dot doesn't help. Bathtub Dash plays with a submarine in a bathtub. Screenshot 2016-05-06-22-57-15.png|NJN (2008) Screenshot 2016-08-09-16-09-04.png|Arizona Public Media/KUAT (2012) iptv1.png|Iowa Public TV (2017) 0DAA97C5-5CE3-4274-BB72-11AAF55CDDFC.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) D4BBBCC4-7866-4391-9733-34992C2AD668.png|WGBH (2013) Cave Dash goes into a cave under a table. images (1).jpg|KLRU (2010) Screenshot_2016-08-09-16-14-02.png|KUAT (2012) 8548157626_0233e71032.jpg|WCMU (2009) 95677180-1BE2-4024-B415-0A1017C3F411.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) D6E82795-93CB-43C2-A0A0-FE775DDBEBCD.png|WGBH (2013) 76CE1A8B-B902-46D8-84EB-079CEF8BF640.jpeg|WETP/WKOP (2018) Skipping Rocks Dot feels sad because she can't make any rocks skip in the water. Dash then gives her the rocks he would throw. The station logo then shows up. Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 6.26.06 PM.png|Iowa PTV (2017) Screenshot_2016-10-26-16-25-21.png|KVCR (2011) 33-Burlington.JPG|Vermont Public Television (2011) Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 12.53.45 AM.png|WGBY (2010) WHYY-TV_ID.jpg|WHYY (2012) Screenshot_2016-08-09-20-48-27-1.png|WTTW (2011) Screenshot_2016-08-29-21-17-50-1.png|WVIZ (2016) Screenshot 2017-06-17-23-43-42 (1).png|WYES (2010) Screenshot_20180311-235610.jpg|KUAT (2012) 53B8E700-27E1-4B2F-AAD8-CF85FDAF5128.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) Boxing Dot and Dash use their imaginations while in a box. Screenshot_2016-08-11-11-40-19.png|KUAT (2012) Screenshot_2016-08-03-18-22-27.png|New Jersey Network (2010) Screenshot_2016-08-09-23-18-53-1.png|New Jersey TV (2016) Screenshot_20180213-000601.jpg|WGBH (2012) Screenshot_20180213-000242_20180213001345476.jpg|WNED (2016) IMG_20180301_153345.jpg|WYES (2008)|link=PBS Kids Box WYES F10B3A64-8951-4C80-B46A-0F12EAAAE18F.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) Orbit Dash throws a ball and imagines that it is a rocket ship with him inside it. PBSKidsOrbit2008.png|NJN (2008) Screenshot 2016-10-11-12-30-22.png|NJTV (2016) Screenshot_2016-10-11-22-12-40.png|Arizona Public Media/KUAT (2012) 959C56CA-AD65-4B2B-A863-E6DBF135612F.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) 9A5454ED-1F86-4CE3-9FE5-B8EFDFEC65F7.jpeg|WTVS (2013) Binoculars Dot and Dash look through binoculars at their house until they look at each other. They then start laughing and the station logo is seen. Kuatbinoculars.png|KUAT (2011) Wqptbinoculars.png|WQPT IMG_20180301_153746.jpg|WYES (2011)|link=PBS Kids Binoculars ID CF5EAD3B-38BA-459A-8C1A-3CFEEC04C65F.png|WGBH (2013) 564B8C58-902E-470A-8FB0-27942AF8147F.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) AAA6DFF9-9F9A-47EE-9145-62622ABA2B6B.png|WETP/WKOP (2018) Airplane Dot and Dash travel through different countries and pretend they see different types of cities and they pretend to fly a plane around. Screenshot_20180302-195918_20180302200554190.jpg|KACV (2011) Screenshot_20180302-200539.jpg|WLIW (Low Quality; 2016) A8377591-BDD6-46BB-B5A2-57854533CF21.png|WTTW (2012) DBDF22A2-DEDE-497F-A720-8E93AB62544D.png|KCPT (2013) 3D07E916-BD41-4886-8050-194804AD00C2.png|WLIW (High Quality; 2019) Sunrise Dash wakes up Dot early to see the sunrise. 8744B0ED-6143-493A-9248-3F9878EAAFB3.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) 477D3DA1-8E1D-4563-B7C7-F988FBCD1180.png|KUAT (2012) 80D6157D-F292-4F44-A2F5-6B7ADD8FE9CD.png|KVCR-DT (2012) 8C2E5653-8454-4E81-9BA2-276DF7738564.jpeg|KCOS (2018) Picnic Dot walks around the house until she reaches the window. She sees some binoculars and looks through them. We see Dash outside having a picnic. As the station logo shows up, Dot rushes out to join him. D1E4C887-771B-440B-A36D-B9FC2CC6CDFA.png|KUAT (2012) FCFE7DA3-012F-47BE-83B5-3EBE3DBC1CD6.jpeg|KVCR (2012) Background Idents Campsite 884E7F22-9DB6-4BB7-A0A2-2FB68E6ED720.png|WFWA (2014) E4A873F9-870E-4FCD-864E-7C28D422E3AD.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) Countryside 2CFEBCC8-5DDC-48AB-B813-23A3DA8164A6.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) F91769A9-A880-4C4E-98ED-7C31B853D44B.png|WPBT (2010) 989BE183-D427-4E76-9C9B-E4EA815BBF7F.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) PBS kids tank bumper screenshot.png|KVIE (2012) 1974EFCF-FC33-463B-8E24-833595593152.jpeg|KTWU (2016) Penguins 1B323B30-F5D4-4C1F-85C3-381292A0DE4B.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) Pine Trees 6360B6A2-F7A2-4794-ADC2-2237353BA4FE.png|KQED (2012) 1E3F1896-2BBF-4069-B493-C36657742471.png|WKNO (2017) 67997E5E-3AA9-4965-87EF-EE6D1F055DF8.png|WETA (2013) 8993E513-EFC8-4ED5-99A2-582074036619.png|WGBH (2013) Screenshot_20180516-024049.jpg|WFWA (2010) 8A4E3D39-DFD8-4F4F-B0F4-6B654C7DD6E3.png|SCETV (2018) 4C2A690A-CE0E-408D-99C9-3BC58E34528E.png|WETP/WKOP (2018) Woods 190530A5-66BE-4801-869A-1B8E05684218.jpeg|Oregon Public Broadcasting (2013) 18295E0C-CFF2-4E68-B401-399E1AFEC0E7.png|West Virgina Public Broadcasting (2016) DAF6F121-6B55-4114-8989-93931CB3CB13.jpeg|WETP/WKOP (2018) C57544B8-75AD-4B0D-91C0-3FB885FBF652.jpeg|WTTW (2018) Swampy Cave EA93C2F0-36AF-47E6-B6ED-2F9734C7E8A1.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) 5DCC7840-C095-4A01-802A-8A08791259A5.png|WSKG-DT (2009) Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 9.49.45 PM.png|KVIE (2012; Low Quality) F71801E8-AB75-4E54-8DF3-2EF5ACB16DF8.jpeg|IPTV (2017) Swamp 862976BD-E969-4BA4-A417-D824E4A4BFB4.png|WETA (2016) 2AD96231-18C5-4716-9D56-691A0F8C0005.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2018) Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 9.56.13 PM.png|KVIE (2012: Low Quality) Screenshot_20180516-024432.jpg|WFWA (2010) Underwater 72B4193F-1D48-41C9-A664-EE010AF94A23.png|WFWA (2010) 7A56AB49-38BD-4267-9095-57AB37C748F2.png|Oregon Public Broadcasting (2013) DC1B19CE-A4AD-43E0-96B2-B55688D7F972.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) 2DA1C60D-7AA3-4338-9844-0300C8928359.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) 50416681-F18E-45FE-A4DB-1675D3650E21.png|WETA (2016) E058B560-31BA-4849-99CB-A2B886BABE60.png|WETA (2018) Fireflies E05230ED-9914-4BCA-8F55-E1973D6DA5A6.jpeg|WFWA-DT2 (2014) 370AA04B-82B0-4BC7-AEF5-54E7617E08E1.png|WVIZ (2018) 9DFAD088-0117-4054-8634-06A09E44353B.png|KQED (2012) FE5B3CA0-ED79-4CF3-BC27-E816F3443A19.png|WETA (2013) City 9C6FEE92-2464-4DD7-993E-8006C762E9BC.png|KQED (2013) 053AB8B3-3A48-4E86-851D-F3212F3418ED.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) A221127D-1C97-4F14-9B0B-EC0773934296.png|WETA (2016) 3557D59B-7BE3-4130-947A-24EC5B17B3D1.png|WNET (Local Funding Bumper; 2014) 79A6F98A-5EDF-4671-8ECE-B5EB43849E73.png|WETA (2018) F9360296-AEB9-4BE1-9F8F-86663F05352F.png|WETA (2013) F7A9807C-827E-42E5-8CE5-88B86123204A.png|WTTW Lighthouse Message in a Bottle A2B061A6-ACAA-43F2-A7FA-C7CB14E06FE8.png|WFWA (2010) E8383E94-D2F2-4CE4-8707-CE67FC50B3A7.png|WETA (2013) 2193B3F5-251B-46D1-B1D0-9C98A399B322.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) CC3C9B53-C99D-4996-A9ED-BDA9A7F7DF6B.png|WGBH (January 2010) Red Tree 980C6DB1-94E0-4A82-9639-30B50A255F33.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) E6A8F9A8-1553-4F0C-AD64-A25766277724.png|WETA (2016) A Moose in a forrest D908BE8B-AAF8-4045-9F49-46E626101C42.jpeg|WFWA (2011) 670EA304-E64D-488E-A17C-59F62A5C22E4.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) E104FF1E-7CDA-42F0-B375-3555010331A4.jpeg|KCET (2008) Beachsite BBF5AEE0-186D-4254-B195-BFCF0648EBA5.jpeg|WFWA (2010) 8FAA9B02-F9AF-4636-9956-D8F002DE772A.jpeg|WFWA (2010; Schedule Bumper Version) 92B89115-9FFA-4159-BFBF-4E40FFEA159F.png|ETV Kids (2010) 630C5EEE-1B4E-405C-ADB4-26BDB0CD064A.jpeg|WETA (2018) 69B30B23-2751-49F9-A191-48DF74ADAA8D.png|WETA (All Day Long Version/Vairant 2018) 7F72A99F-E2D0-43D0-B4B7-4E1238BA0877.png|KQED (2012) Desert F03E22CD-EC45-4F9A-8DFD-54ED0AD0C5F5.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) A0B2765A-8378-4966-9419-AEBB0851E119.png|WETA (2016) kvie.jpg|KVIE Snowy Mountain 20311076-6A83-40E4-97C1-071A819D0ED0.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) Train 58F2E7AF-C1EC-40C4-9756-DAE089D4990C.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) 2C9D3287-77DE-4301-9BCC-7EE54263680C.jpeg|WFWA (2010) E9D44D25-163C-408D-BCED-F6C516B524DC.png|KLCS (2016) 203038DB-0F09-4867-B4CE-A6E5E77E2CCB.jpeg|KSMQ (2009) Grand Canyon 4ABCCAF9-B85D-4734-8248-7484B339B90A.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) 3FCA06D9-7E86-40B8-A7D2-0FF7B76F605D.png|WGBH (2013) E0DE419D-4871-4ECE-BCAD-C6BD6B5702BC.png|WETA (2018) Bugs 534DE570-BA09-424F-A6F3-83D517A06D41.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) DAEF23B8-9DE3-4865-BFA2-4717CE53141E.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) FB707899-BA47-4785-BAFB-CEA8600AE8E3.png|WETA (2016) B1699056-3120-4F1E-9E93-CB0E5A848053.png|KQED (2012) Safari BB1D4E74-CF67-41C3-9B81-13FCB562CE3C.png|WETA (2016) 63EE05DD-2F20-44B8-AD56-085FB5FFBA57.png|WGBH (2013) Screenshot_2016-11-01-22-45-14.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2014) Moon F857F857-A129-4370-8ED0-DCD1E72DA3DB.png|WETA (2016) Dragonflies 10442EB5-A166-48CD-BD92-6D18A164ED07.png|WETA (2016) E17B8A5F-6D6B-4500-813E-8530D3D8514D.png|Iowa Public Television (2017) 020879DA-2D7F-4936-BDF4-BD7A8F3FA19C.png|WLJT-DT (2011; Low Quality) 49864A7A-E279-462C-B2D1-082A4F4FAE85.jpeg|KCET (2010) Road A897D10F-7D23-4BC2-B928-2E8E4D9C9973.png|KNPB Schedule Bumpers Dot and The Binoculars 0284EC57-91C1-4B56-9430-2F91AEF9CB26.jpeg|Maryland Public Television (2009) F63D5D75-8DF2-4749-ABE3-346C4A568270.png|KCET (2010) 9F2DCC4B-4C4A-43C1-BBFE-FF2B3096623C.jpeg|WFWA (2010) Screenshot_20180516-012858.jpg|WHYY (2013) Dot and The Rain Dot and The Leaves 3B2D2129-4388-4424-95F1-2D0CA3BA888A.png|WMHT (2008) 349BD262-C635-427A-B063-CB8E3762A7C0.jpeg|South Oregon Public Television (2008) 16D81567-476D-4D47-B640-C2ED19DD16C9.jpeg|WFWA (2011) 5278E67A-1F54-4F95-8D15-CD3BB67F9612.png|WLVT (2011) Dot and The Butterflies 73A5A327-AC44-444A-8D48-D5C6DFE38C02.png|WFWA|link=73A5A327-AC44-444A-8D48-D5C6DFE38C02 EEF648CE-6A14-4BD7-B642-51AF3BA3DD6D.png|KLCS|link=EEF648CE-6A14-4BD7-B642-51AF3BA3DD6D Category:Interstitial stuff